The present invention relates to a vehicle sun roof, and more particularly to a resilient wind deflector therefore.
Conventional vehicle sunroofs often include a wind deflector to minimize drafts and noises caused by wind when driving with the sunroof fully or partially open. Due to limited packaging space, conventional wind deflectors are movable rigid shields which require pivots, arms and spring biases to operate.
Typically, when the sun roof is opened a spring bias extends the wind deflector above the roof line. When the sunroof is retracted, the movable sunroof portion overcomes the spring bias to retract the wind deflector. Other actively driven wind deflectors are also known.
Although effective, conventional wind deflectors are relatively complicated and expensive assemblies. The components which permit extension and retraction of the wind deflector are primarily arranged beneath the leading edge of the sunroof opening. This housing may be relatively deep and reduce the ceiling height of the vehicle. In addition, the wind deflector may actually momentarily increase wind noise when deploying due to the flow transition from the flat roof to the extending wind deflector.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an inexpensive and uncomplicated wind deflector which extends rapidly and requires minimal space.